Finding our Melody
by HepburnJunkie22
Summary: What would happen if they became closer? A gift for one of my closest friends :) Super fluff alert BTW!


**_Let me start off by saying that it is good to be back an writing again; things have been hectic for me, I'm actually just glad to have my feet under me again. This is a little out of the realm for me, it is a pairing I've never done but I highly enjoy. It was a present for one of my dear friends, who said it was necessary for me to publish it. I'm not even sure it's in the realm of possibility but like I said I gave it a shot, I hope you all enjoy it! The story is my own, but TNT owns the characters, I'm just playing ;)_**

* * *

Brenda had never been more tired in her life…not even when she had pulled all nighters for Major Crimes, she thought as she absent mindedly straightened her posture and rubbed her lower back gingerly. She slowly looked around the room with a well-placed sense of pride as a wide smile blossomed across her lips.

Oddly enough she looked back on those days with fond nostalgia; the times she would simply catch a forty-five minute nap in the chair of her office and when she more often then not used the spare set of clothes she kept in her closet. The nights when her cell phone would ring, the familiar number she associated with Fritz would light up the screen and she would dutifully ignore it.

Normally the 'morning after' those shifts, her own affectionate pet name, would find Brenda trying to quietly enter their house at an un-godly hour. Only to find Fritz waiting up for her, to her own horror and disappointment, always wanting to talk. These arguments always seemed to center around the same thing…. her never being there…ignoring his feelings…avoiding their disintegrating marriage. That is until she came home one day to a less cluttered apartment and a note briskly stating that his lawyer would contact her in the following weeks. It was as if every trace of the man she called her husband had been removed from her life; perfectly erased it seemed.

That was the last 'civil' communication Brenda seemed to have with Fritz, in the weeks following his note she would find herself in the same room as him only to converse with his lawyer and her own. It wasn't that the divorce didn't upset her; on the contrary she found it quite disappointing that she had failed at yet another relationship…it was a little pathetic in her opinion.

Looking back on it now, she could honestly say it never would have worked, well not for long, between them. He was safe and he was there, no matter how shallow it seemed, she realized those were her reasons for sticking around. He knew what being in a relationship with her entailed and he accepted it; he accepted the late nights, the absentee partner who was married to her job first and foremost. It was selfish of her and naïve of Fritz to assume that she could be anything other than what she was, or at least that's what she thought until she was shown the light.

The blonde couldn't help but chuckle to her self as she sat on the floor of the pink and green nursery she had so painstakingly painted; every petal on every flower carefully stenciled. She looked to wards the corner of the room where the tree she had spent several days on spread outwards, the leaves and branches reaching out as if to encompass the room and the little life that would soon inhabit it. Each leaf was perfectly blended with the right amount of green and yellow; they were different shapes and sizes, no two were the same but each belonged on the tree in her daughter's room.

_Her daughter._

Now that was a statement Brenda still wasn't used to; she was not quite sure if she ever would believe it, not to the full extent anyway. As if on cue the life growing inside of her chose that moment to make her self known, causing a ripple to flow across the woman's swollen belly. Brenda rested her hand lightly on the left side of her stomach and playfully chased the movement of her daughter, giggling when the move ended with what seemed to be the outline of a tiny foot or elbow on her right side. She caressed the tiny appendage, oblivious to the figure leaning against the doorframe of the nursery.

Wincing slightly at the painful twinge in her lower back, the blonde decided it was time to relocate to the far more comfortable gliding-rocking chair just underneath the window. She calmly inhaled, preparing to roll her very pregnant self to all fours, that way she would have enough leverage to attempt to get on her feet.

Just as she was about to maneuver into position, she heard a throaty chuckle. Brenda snapped her head in the direction of the doorway, her chocolate eyes connecting instantly with those of vibrant green.

At the blonde's petulant look the throaty chuckle developed into a full laugh, as the brunette stationed in the doorway doubled over.

Brenda's lip quivered, "I can't believe you are laughin' at me."

"I'm not laughing at you babe…I'm just…"

"I swear, Sharon Raydor, if you say you're laughin' with me you'll be sleepin' on the couch tonight," interrupted the younger woman, "because as you can clearly see, I am not amused."

Sharon cringed inwardly, remembering just how chaotic the last month of pregnancy could be…and the raging hormones. It seemed one minute Brenda Leigh would be on cloud nine and enjoying the wondrous experience…then next moment she would be a teary and inconsolable mess. The older woman knew from here on out she would have to tread lightly if the conversation were to continue, careful not to upset her hormonally unbalanced partner. Stress, especially in the last trimester, wouldn't do Brenda or the baby any good.

"Babe I am not laughing at you," Sharon placated waving her hands in surrender, "I know how you're feeling, nothing is comfortable anymore, is it?"

The blonde tearfully shook her head in the negative, wiping the traitorous tears from her cheeks, she hated the hormones, or rather her lack of control over them. Sharon deserved a medal for putting up with her whiplash inducing mood swings, not so sure if she would be so forgiving her self.

"I'm sorry Sharon, I just feel exhausted." Brenda lamented pitifully.

The brunette stared into the watery brown eyes of her girlfriend and the bouncing blonde curls that framed her face; Sharon was stunned to see all the love and trust for her so clearly on display. She wasn't sure if she'd ever get used to seeing that type of openness from Brenda Leigh; she was secure in her their love, but it still took her breathe away every time her Chief looked at her with that unguarded expression. It made Sharon want to protect her, cocoon her away from the rest of the world, wrapped up in the life they had built with each other. Smiling warmly, she walked slowly towards the blonde coming to rest in front of her, stretching her arms out in invitations.

Brenda smiled lovingly, momentarily lost in her Captain's eyes, eyes that changed in color ever so slightly depending on the brunette's mood. Gripping the older woman's hand greatly, she managed to get her feet underneath her and rise slowly to her feet, waiting a few moments to right her momentum.

As the blonde swayed and Sharon quickly grasped the woman under both arms, attempting to steady her on her feet. After a momentary pause, she looked at Brenda with an expression of worry, green eyes widening slightly.

"Are you sure you're alright? You seem a little tense…" the older woman trailed off at the firm glare her partner was giving her.

The younger woman huffed out an annoyed breath, "I'm fine, just sore is all, and like I said tired."

Sharon eyed Brenda a little closer as she turned to take in the full effect of the room…the way she was rubbing her lower back was starting to worry her partner. She could feel a niggling suspicion in the back of her mind but decided not to alarm the blonde quite yet. The brunette extended her hand forward, grasping Brenda's in her own, gently pulling her so that the younger woman's back was pressed against her front, her hands coming to rest on the swell of their child. She started on one side and worked her way to the other, rubbing circles across the swollen belly and kissed Brenda gently behind her ear. Sharon smiled as she felt the southern belle shiver, grinning silently to her self.

Both women were content to get lost in their own memories, thinking about the long process it took to be in their current position. Neither ever expected that their initial hatred and uneasiness would eventually grow to a tentative trust; they were both stunned when said trust evolved into a mutual respect and then later into a deeply rewarding friendship. They became each other's rock in a hard place, Sharon for Brenda when her divorce became final and Brenda for Sharon when she became head of Major Crimes.

The evolution of their relationship had been slow, strained and awkward in their first attempts at a 'normal' friendship. They respected on another, of course, but there was an underlying tension neither of them could quite place. Every time they would get together for a casual dinner or just a drink between friends, they would leave each other's company feeling bereft, as if something was missing. Until one night Sharon did something extremely out of character…she kissed the younger woman, purely out of instinct.

_ They were sitting on the couch in Sharon's condo one Friday, casually talking about the goings on of Major Crimes in the past week and Brenda's new cases at the DA's office. Thankfully it had been one of the rare evenings when Rusty had a night planned with his friends; burgers and a movie he had told Sharon._

_ "Well," she intoned as he walked toward the front door, "have fun, and please keep me in the loop."_

_ He looked over his shoulder, smug smirk firmly in place, "You too, tell Brenda I said hi."_

_ He never ceased to amaze the brunette; it had only been a few nights ago that he had confronted her while she was sitting on the couch going over reports from that day._ _Rusty nonchalantly sat down on the opposite side, careful not to disturb her reports, and flipped on the television. He made sure the volume was at a level he could still hear, but wasn't disturbing Sharon in the slightest. The subtle hum of her cell phone vibrating caused him to glance in her direction, eyeing the way she was smiling as she read the text message. _

_He grinned inwardly, "How is Brenda by the way?"_

_ He could see from the telltale blush coloring the older woman's cheeks and the way she nervously fumbled with the phone that his assumption had been correct. She stared at her foster son for a few horrified moments before finally taking a deep breath._

_ "She seems alright, a little tired but none the less for wear."_

_ "That's good," the boy nodded, staring pointedly at Sharon._

_ The brunette swallowed audibly, "And I think she's coming over for dinner Friday night…"_

_ "Sounds good." he replied staring back at the television, "but it's too bad that I already have plans that night."_

_ Sharon looked at him questioningly, "You do?"_

_ "Yes I do," he confirmed with his telltale smirk firmly in place._

_ "Oh."_

_ "But you two have fun," he encouraged_

Looking back on it now, the older woman should have seen through his façade, he obviously wasn't naïve and knew more than what he was letting on. He was wise beyond his years after all…

_It was well into their evening when the conversation turned to that of a more personal perspective, a territory the two friends had yet to venture into. Sure they had talked about Brenda's divorce and Sharon's strained relationship with her children, but never the personal feelings that came along with the situations. Brenda had seemed reserved all night, her mouth barely lifting as her friend told her about the latest story of Flynn and Provenza's antics._

_ Scooting a little closer to the blonde, Sharon placed a gentle and comforting hand on the blonde's arm, trying to gain her attention. Her eyes hesitantly rose from her lap and connected with those of the Captains, stormy brown to concerned green._

_ "Are you alright?" Sharon wondered._

_ Brenda looked at her friend, "Yeah I guess I'm just out of sorts this evenin'."_

_ The brunette loved the way the southern belle's drawl became more pronounced when she was in her company. She also loved the hesitant smiles and looks the chief was throwing her way. She loved the way Brenda looked at her while she was explaining her side of the conversation animatedly._

_ "Hmmmm," the brunette hummed lightly._

_ At the sound Brenda looked up into Sharon's eyes, her endlessly brown orbs conveying things…things that the brunette already knew and then some she wasn't quite sure the blonde was willing to share yet. It was then that she made a split second decision and did the only thing that seemed to feel right._

_ She watched the blonde's eyes widen in surprise when she leaned her face in closer, but she was pleasantly surprised when she was met halfway. Brenda's lips were soft and warm, just as pliable as Sharon had imagined._

_ Wait…imagined? _

_ In that moment she knew what her mind had unconsciously thought was the truth; somewhere along this rocky road they had traveled, Sharon Raydor had unequivocally fallen in love with the chief who had plagued her thoughts from the day they met. Mind you those thoughts were not always pleasant, but in the last six months they had seemed to become more romantic and less antagonistic._

_ When they finally parted Brenda had a look of wonder on her face that slowly gave way to something Sharon was sure she could name quite yet…she hoped Brenda feelings were at least close to what she was feeling… The brunette pulled back slightly, assessing the blonde's body language._

_ "Oh my," Brenda whispered breathlessly._

_ Sharon winced, "I'm sorry, that was crossing the line…"_

_ She was succinctly cut off by her friend's lips enveloping hers once again, this time with more passion and emotion than Sharon ever could have imagined. She returned Brenda's enthusiasm with that of her own, nipping gently at her full bottom lip and drawing it out gently with her teeth. When Sharon released the flesh the blonde immediately ran her tongue shyly across her lips gently asking permission to enter. The older woman readily opened her self up, sighing at the soft intrusion._

_ When the need for oxygen became apparent the two women parted easily, Sharon's chest rapidly rising and falling as Brenda grinned at the other woman._

_ "I was wonderin' when you'd get around to that," the blonde drawled slowly._

_ The brunette snorted inelegantly, "Yes well, what's done is done, now come here." And with that Sharon gently drew Brenda's lips back to her own._

After that the two women became inseparable; it seemed all of the things that had kept them at odds over the years in reality were what drew them together. They were so similar in personalities and the way they worked to get what they wanted, albeit for personal differences. So it was only natural when Sharon asked Brenda to move in and she readily agreed, with Rusty's approval of course. It was also agreed upon that they would need a bigger place to live, although Sharon's apartment was cozy the added space would be nice, the blonde chief was about to drop a bombshell.

_One night six months after moving into their new house, the two women were enjoying a quiet evening on the couch in the family room. They were enjoying the relative silence of the house; Rusty was out with his friends and wouldn't be back until much later. Sharon was tucked into the corner of the couch, a stack of papers in one hand and the other studiously stroking the Brenda's blonde curls in her lap. She was so engrossed in the report that she didn't notice the way the southern belle stared at her…or the contemplative look on her face. _

_"Sharon," the blonde ventured nervously._

_ The brunette's eyes were still riveted to the pages of the ballistics report as she gave a noncommittal hum in answer._

_ Brenda sighed, "Sharon," she tried again, stilling the hand on her head with her own._

_ "Just let me finish this para…"_

_ "I want to have a baby," the younger woman stated determinedly._

_ Brenda watched with secret amusement as her lover's eyes widened, and realized she was no longer seeing the words on the page but a whirling blur instead. She watched from her position in Sharon's lap as the older woman calmly marked her place in the paperwork and set it gently on the coffee table, reaching over Brenda slightly. _

_ "Up," she urged Brenda quietly with a soft jostle to her shoulder._

_ The chief sat up slowly as she turned to face her girlfriend, noticing the serious look her face had adopted. Sharon grabbed the blonde's slender shoulders, in a tight yet gentle grip, all of her emotions clearly visible in her green orbs: uncertainty, fear, and desiret._

_ "Brenda," she began gently, "there is nothing more that I want, but you have to know this isn't a decision you can just jump into."_

_ A frown marred Brenda's forehead, but Sharon continued._

_ "I need to know, before I can even consider it, that this is what you want, that you won't want to turn tail when things get hard," the harsh comment was tapered by the sincere look Sharon offered her chief. _

_ The blonde could understand where the brunette was coming from, after all Brenda had never really given Sharon that best impression of her self when they were working on cases together, she knew how wrapped up in her cases the younger woman tended to get. Even though she had changed a lot in the past year or so, Brenda knew with painful clarity just how hard old habits were to change. _

_ She needed to reassure Sharon, to make her see that this was indeed something that she wanted…desperately. She knew now that she had never considered the possibility with Fritz because she knew the situation wasn't right…they weren't right together. But with Sharon the blonde felt complete, as if everything she had ever wanted had been given to her and she needed to make the best of it. _

_ She grabbed Sharon's beautifully expressive face between her own hands, and pulled her close. As she stared at her lover's wide eyes filled with so much desire with equal amounts of apprehension, she tried to convey all she felt._

_ "Sharon Raydor," she started breathlessly, "there's never been anythin' else that I've been more sure of…well maybe the person I would like to raise this baby with."_

_ She watched with unabashed love as the uncertainty evaporated from Sharon's gaze and a wide smile spread across her lips to match that of her partners._

_ The older woman took a deep and shaky breath; eyes shining with unshed tears as her hands came to rest over Brenda's._

_ The brunette spoke softly, almost in a whisper, "And there is no one I would rather have as the mother of my child."_

_Brenda felt tears that she hadn't realized she'd been holding back fall over her cheeks, flowing across their joined hands. Then she watched as Sharon leaned in to caress her lips with her own soft ones, gently coaxing her into a sweet embrace._

Now here they were many months later, the fruit of all their hard work laid out before them and most importantly the new little life they had both so yearned for was safely cocooned inside Brenda Leigh. The road to this point hadn't been as rough as they had imagined, in fact it had gone rather smoothly.

Brenda's gynecologist had assured both the women that as long as Brenda's menopause had not ended it was still plausible for her to conceive, she was both healthy and fertile enough to do so. The only warning she had given was that it might take longer than they expected, given not only Brenda's age but also the fact that she had never really gone off her birth control. The doctor also added that it could take up to a month for the blonde's hormones to regulate, things would get a little crazy.

Crazy didn't even begin to describe that first month; it was all well and good that Sharon was already well enamored with her chief or else she would have left after the first week. Between the odd sleeping patterns and erratic mood changes, Sharon and subsequently poor Rusty had to be careful what they said and did. It gave a whole new meaning to walking around on eggshells.

Things that normally never would have bothered Brenda seemed to send her into a tailspin that first month; Sharon tried her best to deflect the outbursts, but she wasn't always so successful. On more than one equation the blonde's fits had sent poor Rusty running from the house, desperately trying to get a hold of a friend from the chess club. He also decided to put the smart and sarcastic remarks on hold…at least until after the baby arrived.

By the end of the month Brenda's body had seemed to regulate and even out, she was no longer sad or angry at the drop of a hat and seemed to actually be looking forward to this experience. Not that Sharon had any doubts about the younger woman's position on having a baby, but it was such a rollercoaster ride that it was a relief to see the blonde finally able to relax. She was finally getting animated while talking about the procedure, and what exactly this momentous choice would entail. Sharon could remember a very telling and honest night, about three days before the in vitro procedure…the younger woman had been full of questions.

_ They were lying in bed, Brenda's head resting on Sharon's stomach as the brunette absentmindedly ran her hand through the tangled curls. Brenda couldn't help but stare at her lover…to the blonde Sharon was beautiful all the time, but it was times like this when she felt especially blessed. In the other hand that was raised towards her face rested a battered edition of _Pride and Prejudice_, her eyes a vibrant shade of green behind her glasses as she tracked the words on the pages. Her thick hair has pulled back and away from her face in a high but messy ponytail, her face devoid of makeup so that her Chief could see every freckle on her delicate skin._

_ "Sweetheart," came the husky voice, "you're staring."_

_ Brenda couldn't help but blush at being caught, it was no secret that Sharon watching was her favorite past time but whenever she was caught she was teased mercilessly. She watched as a knowing smirk appeared on her partner's face, her lips lifting slightly._

_ "What's on that pretty mind of yours, hmmmm?"_

_ The blonde didn't quite know how to answer such a simple question, every feeling she was experiencing was so much more than that simple question could cover. She had so many things she wanted…needed to talk about. Brenda grabbed Sharon's hand that was currently resting at the base of her skull and brought it to her lips, placing a gentle kiss on the open palm._

_ "What," she paused, "I mean…I guess I'm askin', oh I don't know what I mean."_

_ Sharon turned a the page of her novel, "Brenda, you obviously have something on your mind, don't be afraid and just ask."_

_ The younger woman pursed her lips in thought, trying to word the question without sounding so naïve. She decided the best way was to just jump right in; Sharon would appreciate the direct approach._

_ "What's it like? Pregnancy I mean…"_

_ For the second time in their relationship the blonde was silently amused that she could surprise the infallible Sharon Raydor, Head of Major Crimes and once FID. Brenda inwardly giggled with glee at the perplexed look that graced her partner's features. _

_ She waited silently as Sharon marked her place in the book, placing it on her nightstand. The brunette scooted down so that she was in a reclining position, gently urging Brenda to rise up and lay her head on the same pillow…they were face to face._

_ Sharon smiled at her reassuringly, "What exactly do you want to know?"_

_ The southern woman stared into the eyes of her partner, so serene and inviting, encouraging her to voice her concerns and questions. She sighed as the older woman gently rested her forehead on the blonde's, a whisper of a kiss placed on the tip of her nose._

_ "I wanna know everything," she began, "I wanna know every nuance and thing that's going to happen to me, I like knowin' what to expect."_

_ She paused to take a breath, "I wanna know every change that my body will have to endure…"_

_ "Sweetheart," Sharon cooed, "I can quote every physical and hormonal change that's going to occur, but I honestly won't do this amazing process any justice."_

_ Brenda dipped her head lower on Sharon's chest, nuzzling the junction of where the older woman's shoulder and neck met, her warm breath sending goose bump rushing over her skin._

_ "But I will say this," she paused as if choosing her words carefully, "there maybe be times when you'll question why you did this or how can you do this, but just know that once that little person, that you personally have nurtured and created, is in your arms everything else will be moot point."_

_ Brenda blinked back tears as she let Sharon's words sink into her conscious; the younger woman was becoming increasingly grateful that she had decided to embark on this journey with the brunette. _

_ "Thank yew," she whispered sincerely into the other woman's skin._

The brunette released her partner from the embrace, but softly grabbed a slender hand tugging her out of the nursery and towards the stairs.

"When was the last time you ate, Brenda Leigh?"

Brenda rolled her eyes dramatically as Sharon began her mother hen routine, if it weren't so sweet the blonde would be thoroughly annoyed. She glanced at her wristwatch quickly, trying to keep an eye on the steps careful no to misjudge.

"About two hours ago," she pouted," I am capable of lookin' after myself you know."

"Who said I was concerned about your welfare only?" the brunette teased, "Rusty would have my head if he knew I let you go without eating…his little Melody might get hungry."

Sharon threw a grin briefly over her shoulder towards her partner, eyes sparkling with mirth; if anyone was the mother hen around the house it was Rusty. Whenever the older woman couldn't be there to monitor Brenda the teenager wasn't very far. Honestly he had been that way since they discussed the pregnancy with him, he had been genuinely happy and excited to be the older brother.

The southern belle huffed, "It's like I'm just an incubator, y'all only want what I'm carryin'."

Sharon smiled softly at her chief as they came to the bottom of the stairs, and placed a chaste kiss on the woman's cheek to appease her. As they walked to the kitchen, the brunette became lost in her thoughts, remembering back to the day Rusty had truly come to terms with the pregnancy. Brenda's mothering tendencies were already starting to surface, and Rusty at the time had needed a little reassurance about his place in the family. His anxiety had been palpable when Brenda had reached about five months along, the day after they found out the se of the baby to be exact.

_Sharon heard the front door slam from where she stood in the kitchen before the bright blond head of her teenage popped into view. He slung the heavy backpack off his shoulder as he approached the bar and onto the floor, scooting it with his foot underneath the barstool. She could remember how many times she had to remind him at the beginning, neither wanted Brenda to trip._

_ Sharon watched as he studiously avoided her gaze, trying to act casual as her stumbled toward the fridge. She hadn't seen much of him since dinner the previous evening, when she and Brenda had informed Rusty that he would be getting a little sister. He had seemed happy, but Sharon's antennae had gone up when not long after he had asked to be excused. After her quiet acquiescence she looked toward Brenda and from the distraught look on the other woman's face, she sensed something else was wrong also. They hadn't even gotten a chance to ask him an important question._

_ The next morning he had been up and ready to go a whole half an hour earlier and came clamoring down the stairs. He snagged his lunch off the counter and gave them each a kiss on the cheek as he rushed out the door, claiming that he was getting a ride from Chad. Brenda had looked at her with an even more worried expression as she nervously rubbed the swell of her belly._

_ "Don't worry," Sharon reassured, "I'll make sure he's ok after school today."_

_ And with that the brunette kissed her partner on the forehead tenderly before making her way up stairs to finish getting ready._

_ Deciding to approach the subject nonchalantly she asked about his day._

_ "Eh," he shrugged as he grabbed the Tupperware bowl of strawberries._

_ He spoke around a mouthful of fruit; "It was ok…there was a sub in my history class and then a pop quiz in my religions class."_

_ He looked as if he was about to pull up a chair when Brenda walked in from the patio. She had been reading in a lawn chair, enjoying the moderate weather of Los Angeles for this time of the year. She adjusted the pink t-shirt so it smoothed over the swell of her stomach as she smiled at Rusty, who had become very quiet._

_ Without looking at either woman, he quickly picked up his backpack and with a mumble about having homework work, he was out of the kitchen and down the hall toward the stairs. Brenda and Sharon listened to the soft tread of the sneaker-clad feet and then heard his bedroom door softly close._

_ The older woman hedged a look in her partner's direction, curious as to her reaction. Brenda stood still, novel in hand, looking in the direction the teenager had disappeared, bottom lip securely between her top teeth and a furrow between her eyebrows._

_ "Sweetheart," Sharon tried to comfort, "maybe he's just stressed…"_

_ Brenda turned and tried to smile at her partner, but the entire brunette got was a little lift of her lips._

_ "Honey, I didn't get where I am by ignorin' facts when they were laid out in front of me," the blonde reasoned, "maybe I should talk to him."_

_ The captain gazed at her chief, she watched, as the other woman seemed to be preparing for battle; she took a deep breath, once again smoothing her shirt, she padded on bare feet to the stairs. Sharon waited patiently for the click that would signal that the blonde had been let in and the door was closed. She pulled out one of the barstools and perched precariously on top, pretending to read the articles from the homemaker's magazine, all the while her mind on the pair upstairs._

_ What seemed like hours passed, but realistically the older woman knew it had only been a mere twenty minutes. She was nervous about Rusty's reaction, she knew that he would never intentionally alienate Brenda but obviously something had struck a chord with him. And from his reaction to the blonde's presence it was centered on her for some unknown reason._

_ Her foot was tapping out a tune on the side of the stool, when both parties finally emerged, standing side my side smiling slightly while the teenager's arm was slung over Brenda's shoulders. When they stopped in front of Sharon, she watched as her partner placed a gentle kiss on Rusty's cheek before he hopped effortlessly onto the countertop._

_ "You do realize," he began, "that you have left one of the most important decisions for this child up to me right?"_

_ He looked back and forth between the two women and then grinned as Sharon's face lit up with one of her 'natural smiles.' The older woman softly pulled the younger one to stand in between her legs, hands caressing the bump of their unborn child absently._

_ "Yes," se said and then raised and eyebrow, "but we reserve the right to veto any names from action movies or something that you would name your pet." _

_ Brenda giggled slightly, complete with a dimpled smile at the teenager's mock wounded look, then bent to kiss Sharon's forehead softly._

_ Rusty cleared his throat to get their attention, "I already have a name in mind."_

_ Both women looked at him in surprise, stunned actually._

_ "Well," he began nervously, "I love music, and this little peanut seems like she's going to be a perfect addition to our family…to make our melody complete."_

_ They looked at him expectantly, he sighed dramatically._

_ "Melody," he grinned, " Melody Rae."_

Sharon watched Brenda out of the corner of her eye as she started rubbing her back again, a small smile playing over the older woman's lips. She began to collect the ingredients for one of Brenda's favorite snacks, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, keeping a careful eye on the heavily pregnant woman leant up against the counter.

"Brenda, sweetheart," Sharon called in a singsong voice, "exactly how long have you been having contractions?"

"What d'ya mean, baby?" Brenda questioned, rubbing a particularly sore spot on her back.

The brunette turned as the blonde came up next to her, raising her eyebrows, silently asking the question again. The younger woman let out an exasperated sigh as she threw out her arms to grasp onto the counter, breathing frantically through her nose. Sharon put the butter knife down on the counter softly so as not to disturb the concentrating woman.

"Shhhh," Sharon soothed as the blonde started to whimper.

"Remember Sweetheart, in through your nose and out through your mouth." She coached as she gingerly rubbed the younger woman's abdomen.

When the contraction finally subsided, Brenda was able to form a coherent sentence.

"Eight-thirty this mornin'." She panted.

"Hmmmm," Sharon hummed, " well by now you are well on your way…maybe we should get your bag and head in to have you checked."

"Sounds good," her partner panted, preparing to stand up straight.

Suddenly a sound reached Sharon's ears that she knew all too well, it was the sound of water connecting with the hardwood floor below their feet. She looked up to see the shocked expression on Brenda's face, which had suddenly gone pale.

"Looks like we get to meet our Melody tonight, Babe!" the brunette explained excitedly.

Six hours and forty-two minutes latter Melody Rae Raydor came quietly into the world, curious dark eyes looked about the room, wincing slightly at the harsh light.

"Turn down the light," Brenda's tired voice pleaded, "It's hurtin' her eyes."

"I'll do it," Sharon insisted as reached up to push away the large lamp that loomed overhead, letting her eyes slowly adjust.

When she looked back down she became overwhelmed with emotion for the blonde gently cradling the newborn in her arms…she had never looked more beautiful to the brunette than at this present moment. With her hair tied up in a haphazard bun, loose tendrils of hair hung down the back of her neck; a sweat drenched face and hairline, gave way to a flushed face, brown eyes impossibly tired. Chest heaving and legs still held in stirrups, tears streaming down her cheeks as examined what they had been waiting all of these months for.

Sharon let the happy tears fall, while she tenderly stroked the baby's downy head, using the other hand to gently raise her partner's head forward. Placing soft kiss on Brenda's forehead, she let her lips linger, breathing in the heady scent into her nose, memorizing this moment. She murmured something against the blonde's skin, but too preoccupied with the miracle in her arms, she had to ask the brunette to repeat herself.

Sharon gave her lover's forehead one last drawn out kiss, before pulling back to look her in the eyes.

"Thank you," were the two simple words that fell from her lips, but yet they meant everything, "I'm so proud of you."

Brenda raised her lips in a silent gesture, wanting the connection Sharon was willing to give, and what she would always need. She sighed as warm lips met her own, and then smiled a dimpled smile as she watched the brunette lean down to place a soft kiss on the delicate head of their daughter.

* * *

_**PS: For those of you waiting for the next chapter in**_ **_Making the Pieces Stick__, don't worry...I'm almost done with it :)_**


End file.
